fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
City of Flames
City of Flames is the fourteenth episode in the first season of Fantendo Now. It is the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis Hestia heads to stop a comet that has been sent by Vokkskar onto her city. Transcript Pan to see a planet covered in a gigantic city. Every inch of it is covered in marble skyscrapers. It zooms into a temple where we see Hestia at a hearth. A strange looking tall man creature walks towards her. :Hestia: About time you showed up, Klemson. :Klemson: Sorry, was just anointing some knights. What do you need, my queen? :Hestia: What I need? Klemson, have you looked at the sky? :Klemson: You didn't order me to do that. I'll look now. Klemson looks at the sky to see a comet trailing against the sky, smearing the sky in red fire. :Klemson: Yooooo. :Hestia: It was sent by Vokkskar. I see him in the distance with my Goddess Eyes. :Klemson: Vokkskar? Why? :Hestia: Are you aware of the religion here? You should be, seeing as you are king. :Klemson: You never told me to read the holy works, Queen. :Hestia: Sigh, I should have made a much smarter man to be my husband. And one that could give me a child too. Alas. In the holy works, there are two devils in the text named The Fan and The Enemy. They're real and they're pissed. :Klemson: Oh man. :Hestia: They sent forth an angel of death to conquer the planet in collapse. The final hours are upon us and everything I've tried has done nothing to defect the incoming comet. :Klemson: Is this the end, my queen? :Hestia: For you. I will still live on in their prison, under my original title. :Klemson: No one will capture my Queen so long as I breathe. :Hestia: I need to make an appointment with The Seer. You gather the people you can. :Klemson: Yes, my White Queen. ---- Hestia walks into a graveyard and walks past two swords wrapped in bandages. She pauses to examine. :Hestia: The two swordfighters. Their love led to their deaths. She walks further into the graveyard to see The Seer in Micaliyian forme. :Hestia: Ah, the Seer. How nice to meet you once more. :The Seer: Did I not foretell you of this? A red streak across the sky shall two lovers lay with death approach? The two lovers lay now, the red steak approaches with death. :Hestia: I am not in love with Klemson. :The Seer: You shouldn't have worn the veil then. :Hestia: Tell me Seer, is it too late to stop what has already come? :The Seer: Your city planet is to collapse, Hestia. I can only tell you of what is to come afterwards in cryptic manner. :Hestia: Tell me then. :The Seer: In a prison you rot, then you are given a second chance many years later. You are under watch by your green sister and then she will perish after her first child is born. The child will be born with instinct to fight you, and then you will have a child of your own that will be your downfall once more. :Hestia: They really have it out for me, huh. :The Seer: They have a limited time. Things will turn around for you, but it may cost the universe of it's greatest teachers. :Hestia: How long will I have to wait? How do I prevent the children? :The Seer: It is not possible to defy a prophecy. I do not direct them. I tell them. :Hestia: May you rest in a head of thorns, Seer. Hestia departs the graveyard, her heart filled with regret and sorrow. Her future is not bright. :The Seer: Such is the life of a Seer. The Seer takes off into space. ---- Hestia stands before a bunch of her forces. :Hestia: The comet approaches. What's the status on stopping it? :General: Not good. :Hestia: None of our vast weaponry can even deflect it off course? :General: I would have told you otherwise. :Hestia: Damn. I suppose there's one thing I could try. :General: What would that... :Hestia: Throw someone at the comet. I know exactly who. :General: You're throwing someone at the comet? :Hestia: They would be willing to do it. After all... She walks towards the fortress. :Hestia: I am a queen. ---- Klemson flies towards the comet as Hestia watches. He pushes against it, trying to slow it down... anything. :General: You can't honestly believe this will work? :Hestia: What else am I supposed to do? None of the weaponry can stop it. None of my faith can stop it. The Oracle has no clue except that it will crash and begin a long series of events. :General: So why even try something as suicidal as this? :Hestia: Because they tell you love in the most powerful thing in the universe. Klemson struggles against the comet. :Hestia: Funny thing that... never really felt any for him at all. Klemson hits the comet. :Hestia: I am a goddess after all, I could have made someone that I actually could care about. Klemson bites the comet, doing whatever he can to stop it. :Hestia: But in the end... I didn't feel like I deserved that for whatever reason. The comet streaks across the sky, steadily heading closer and close to the planet surface. :Hestia: Maybe it's something deep down inside of me, something that stops me from trying to be happy for once in my life. Something in my head that's made sure I can't. An Inner Fan and a Inner Enemy. The comet is about to hit impact. :Hestia: Whatever comes ahead... I'm sure I deserve it. The comet hits impact. The planet is burnt up in flames that go out in a ring like motion. The planet is covered in fire. It pans out on the planet burning. ---- We see the same angle for our current day solar system, with the sun where the planet was. Unten looks outside at the sun. :Unten: What are suns anyway, Sakeena? :Sakeena: I dunno. Stars that burn for a really long time? :Unten: Hmm. Unten shuts the door. THE END Characters *Hestia *Klemson *Vokkskar *The Fan *The Enemy *The Seer Trivia *This is the first episode to have a title card made for it. Gallery City of flame2s.png|Title card